This application is a request for supplemental support for a multidisciplinary conference entitled "Non-Antibiotic Properties of Tetracyclines and Other Antibiotics" to be held at Colby Sawyer College, New London, CT during the week of July 1-6, 2001. This meeting held under the auspices of the Gordon Research Conference Society will be the second of its kind on a unique and exciting topic, covering both basic and clinical applications of a class of tetracycline derived compounds and other antibiotics. Since first reported in1983 by Golub et al., the non-antibiotic properties of tetracyclines (TCs) and chemically modified non-antimicrobial tetracyclines (CMTs) have found applications in diverse areas of biomedical research. These include: activity as an inducer of tet-on and tet-off gene constructs for in vivo and in vitro gene expression studies, treatment of periodontal disease (Periostat FDA approved 1998), a potential treatment for cancer, arthritis, acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), Sjogrens syndrome and other dry eye diseases, and as an early treatment for stroke. All these applications are based on the anti-metalloproteinase (MMP) and anti-inflammatory properties of TCs. Previous meetings on this novel topic have generated in the biomedical community such immense interest that an overwhelming 80% of the previous attendees have responded with their desire to attend the upcoming meeting. A roster of scientists from the US and Europe, both established workers and those new to the field, have agreed to present and share their recent work on the non-antibiotic properties of TCs and other antibiotics and their application to the treatment of disease. The conference will focus on the exchange of new information regarding promising biological models of TC investigation, the molecular mechanism of action and the pharmacology of TCs with an emphasis on cancer, in 8 intensive talk and discussion sessions plus five after session gatherings. The conference is expected to have a significant impact on this rapidly emerging field by fostering collaborations and establishing a forum for discussion regarding the direction of future research.